Welcome to my Parlor Said the Spider to the Fly
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Many say Voldemort would Play Hero and save a soul just to torture them to death out of pure enjoyment. Those people would be correct.  This Fic is a gift to Vanity Singing. But I hope everyone enjoys it!


This fic is a present to Vanity Singing. Hope you like it Leeshy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Lucius, I want him out now."

"He will be soon my dear, but we need to keep it up just a little longer."

"But I want him out now! I can't stand it!"

"Dear please! The Dark Lord is coming."

Narcissa was silenced at these words, eyes wide with dear. She just became aware of the Dark Mark burning into her skin. She stared across at her husband, who face had become the cool calm, emotionless expression that true Slytherins were born with. But Narcissa could tell this was a pretense, a lie. She had been in love with Lucius for so long she could pick up little signs that most would over look. Like how his gloved hands grip tightened and loosened on his cane.

And how his beautiful mouth would twitch ever so slightly. Narcissa knew that he was nervous and scared. And she didn't blame her husband, he was actually just secretly broken out of Azkaban. It had taken a toll on him, she could tell. Plus with the yelling from the man below in their dungeons were not helping. She worried for him. Her own dearest son was starting to show simple signs of worry for his father. And her son rarely showed any worry.

Oh how she wanted to rid this house of that miserable man below them. He was causing nothing but grief to her family. He has been there for about a month, and still hasn't worn his voice hoarse. Though she was slightly grateful that the Dark Lord was coming to rid him, she knew that before the man below was gone, there would be even more screams. She could only be thankful her dearest son Draco was at Hogwarts. So he didn't have to be forced to hear the suffering of the man.

Narcissa gave a small jump when the door of the house was pushed open. She looked at her husband who just closed his eyes tightly for a second. Lucius then stood up, and opened his eyes, and Narcissa admired the strength in his eyes. She remembered once again why she fell in love with this man.

"Lucius, I see you are out." The cold, snake like voice said from behind him. Lucius turned, and inclined his head. "Yes, and I gave you my greatest thanks my Lord." He dropped to his knees, and crawled to the Dark Lord's feet, lightly gripping the robe, and kissing it.

The Dark Lord stared down at Lucius with his crimson slits. Pale, snake like face glaring at the man. "I truly didn't deserve to have you take me from Azkaban." Lucius said, as he stopped Kissing the robe, but still clung to it, head down.

"No you did not filth." The Dark Lord said coolly, still glaring at him with no emotion. But Lord Voldemort rewards his followers, as he does punish them. And though you have failed me numerous times, your wife has proven use by keeping my guest here. And this is her reward." Narcissa eyes went wide, and she was about to join her husband at the Dark Lord feet, but before she could, the Dark Lord, kicked Lucius to the ground.

"Now fail me again Lucius and you will be no one's reward." The Dark Lord said this softly twirling his wand in his fingers. "Of course my lord." Lucius gasped, not having the courage to dare to get up. The Dark lord swiftly stepped over Lucius' body, robes billowing behind him, as he seemed to gild towards the door that lead underground. Narcissa Went to her knees, kneeling beside her husband who laid, eyes closed tightly.

The Dark Lord seemed to glide down the stone steps, his wand glowing eerily lighting his way. He heard the shouts and roars of his guest grow louder, and his own excitement grew. He had been waiting for this moment for a while.

He reached the bottom, and his eyes roamed the cells until he found the one he needed. The Dark Lord glided towards it, and he seemed to slip through the bars like smoke. The Man's Yelling stopped for a moment, taken aback by the sudden light. The Dark Lord raised the wand to the man's face, whose eyes were closed tightly. "Get that damn thing out of my face!" The man barked, but this made the Dark Lord smile cruelly.

The man had grimy hip length black hair. He had several bruises from beatings on his face, and scars along his naked chest. The man was deathly pale, and frightening thin. Lack of Sun and food the Dark Lord Mused.

The Man was hanging from the walls, wrists and Ankles chained. The Dark Lord looked him up and down, this Man was bloodied and naked. Covered in his own body fluids and wastes as well. The Dark Lord had a thrill at this, he didn't even notice the smell at first, but now he did, and he knew it must have tortured this man's nose.

"I told you to get the damn thing away from me." The man Barked, and the Dark Lord looked back up at his face. It was glaring with hatred at him, and that pleased the Dark Lord even more. "Come now… Is that any way to treat the one who saved your life?" The Dark Lord Gripped the Man's chin with his spidery fingers.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius growled, and spat into The Dark Lord's Face. Rage filled in The Dark Lord, but he pushed it down for now, and whipped his face. "I see, Dumbledore could never pick men who could show gratitude."

"I would be grateful if you had let me died from the damn veil!" Sirius growled. "Now why can't I change! What did you to me you damn bastard." The Dark Lord first felt a surge of rage with being disrespected. But his pleasure returned when the mutt asked the question. "It's a trick I learned." The Dark Lord Answered Vaguely, releasing Sirius' Chin and turned swiftly and took a few steps away and then turned and faced Sirus, wand raised.

Sirus Glared at the Dark Lord, unflinching, knowing what was coming next. "Now, let's play a little game of mine Sirus..." The Dark Lord said softly, delight filling his soul.

"CRUICIO!"

Upstairs Narcissa Gripped her Husband tightly, tears running down her face when she heard the screams from the man below, and Laughter from their Lord. Lucius held his wife eyes closed, and whispered a simple statement.

"Welcome to my parlor. Said the Spider to the Fly."


End file.
